Greedy Note
by StoryBee
Summary: A new universe, a new world. Join me, in this story of a new kira. Where Higuchi picks up the Death Note, Light Yagami is not Kira, and Beyond Birthday is not dead. Much mystery is filled into this world, and what more can you ask for?


\A deathnote was dropped from the sky and fell onto the front porch, during a hot summer day. The sun was shining like always in Tokyo, the city. But a part of Tokyo where criminal acts were silent as a mouse or loud as an elephant. Upon dressing up for another meeting for Technology Development of Yotsuba, Kyosuke Higuchi would be putting on his tie stepping out of his house. He was a greedy and selfish man at heart, only saught to increase the finacial standerds of his company. Stepping out of his rented home, he would turn to lock the door once more revealing a key and his SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol which he had bought from the local gangs in his nieghboorhood. Once the key had turned in the lock, he removed it and spun around before stepping on the book before him on his porch.  
"Eh? Did someone lose this or something" the man muttered, rubbing his chin he looked around to see if anyone was going to come around and claim it to be their's. Higuchi procceded to pick up the notebook, only to recover the title printed on it. 'Death Note'. Curious as ever and whether or not it was a prank, the man opened the book up towards the first page. "Rules?" he muttered under his breath. Looking though the pages in the book he read through the book, then let out a quick laugh. It had to be some sort of joke he thought. But the delusional man looked around once more, and tucked the book into his bag. "I could make money off of this, right...Kids fall for this stuff always" he would say opening up his door sliding in then slamming it shut. He took out his car keys and put the key in the ignition, turning the car on. He then took some time to warm up the car before driving off into the road. On his way towards the office of Yotsuba Corportation, he then spotted something unearthly blocking the sun. "What the devil?" he muttered under his breath before slamming the breaks nearly crashing into one of his co-worjers, Eiichi Takahashi. Higuchi would then step out of the car in the middle of the road to get a better view. "You could've killed me, you skank!" the man then said, he had never put much thought into his comments. He was very foolish to begin with, but who wasn't? Masahiko Kida, another one of Higuchi's co-workers would then walk up to the scene with his suitcase. "Calm down, Takahashi. You are talking to the head" Kida would say. Higuchi smirked at Kida's comment, for he was the head of the Technology Development of Yotsuba. Which was making far more moeny then other partt of the company, Higuchi would look over to Takahashi letting out a light chuckle and a greedy smile. Then tucking himself back in the car and pulling back, allowing for him to make his way. Eiichi Takahashi would procceed to walk the way over with Masahiko Kida, Takahashi would also take the time to raising the middle finger showing off great hatred toward the two. Higuchi ignored the middle finger, it wasn't the first time they had argued. Takahashi's foolishness would be the downfall of the Yotsuba Group, parking his car and getting ready for his day. He would pass through his day as if it was any other, once reaching the greatest meeting of all. It was called to them the "Supportive Side", but it wasn't supportive in a good way. During the meeting they would come up with any idea to sabotage rival companies. Their main target was Ginzo Kaneboshi which was president of a large financial company but was also a loan shark. As the men took their seats for the Supportive Meeting, Higuchi would then notice something coming from the walls.

"Er.." he would mutter pointing towards the wall. It had seemed whatever was there before vanished, Higuchi caught his breath then looked towards some of his co-workers all starring at him. Takakhashi then opened his big mouth, "Higuchi are you ok? It looks like you've seen a ghost". That was when a wicked voice would loom over to Higuchi, "Yeah, it seems like you've seen a ghost". Surprised, Higuchi would be knocked out of his chair with his heart pumping fiercily looking up at the strange beast upon him. "So you can see me? If so where is my Death Note?" the beast said towards him with a grin. Higuchi however was even more surprised at the mention of a "Death Note", the book was real? Higuchi had never gussed for it to be real. As a matter of fact, he was going to sell it to whoever wanted to play around with it. Higuchi's heart thumped over and over, he noticed how the others had no clue what he was looking at. "If you are wondering why you are the only one that sees me, it's because you have touched my book". Higuchi then remembered he left it in his bag, which was sitting right next to him, "If you haven't used it already then you can just hand it back with your memories of ever having it". Higuchi's eyes were beginning to water, "use" it? That means the book was an actual killing machine? Higuchi coughed for a moment, ignoring the beast to take his seat. His legs were wobbling, and he couldn't seem to take a simple five seconds without peering back at the monster. "Higuchi, I don't want to seem like the bearer of bad news, but we've been coming to a decision for the past few weeks and...I think it's best to say, you're fired". Higuchi heart dropped once more, had this been a dream? He was first leading group in Yotsuba, until he found the Death Note and saw the beast. "Fired? You can't fire me? What do yo-" Higuchi said before interrupted by Shingo Mido. "Higuchi, we all signed a petition for this. I am terribly sorry, but your services are no longer needed". Higuchi couldn't believe what they were doing, did they even care about him first of all? "Pack up your things, you leave in a hour" Masahiko Kida would announce. Higuchi clenched his fist then looking towards Takahashi who had a large smirk on his face. Takeshi Ooi then spoke, "As hard as it seems, let the road take you onto another path". Higuchi then breathed in and out taking his bag, without saying a word getting to his office and packing up most of his things. He found his old screwdriver, which had did him a big favor in the past. Then taking a last thing, which was a group picture of everyone who voulenteered the Supprotive Meeting. He then took it upon himself, and smashed it onto the ground. "Eh? What's wrong human?" the beast would growl before him. "Damnit, this is all your fault...But I'll get them..." Higuchi said ignoring the fact he was talking to something that he thought was imaginary. "Eh, you are short of any interesting. Don't you want to ask me what I am?" the beast asked. Higuchi would turn his way, "What are you? Some kind of illusion?!" Higuchi would say. The beast then smiled, "Oh not at all. I am a Shinigami, God of Death. The notebook you have in your bag, is called a Death Note used to kill people under fourty seconds and my name is Ryuk" the Shinigami had explained throughly. Higuchi was even more surprised then before, "Ryuk...Death Note...Shinigami?". He then picked up his bag shuffling through it for the Death Note. That was when the jaintor came into the room, "Hey man, you gotta clean out your cubicle and bust" the jaintor would say. Higuchi then looked for a pencil and found one in a bin, then looking over to the Jaintor wickedly as ever. "Ryuk and me would like to test a few things" Higuchi would say, caring less about the mans life he would flip to a page in his notebook. Once close enough he would peer over to the mans name tag, which had the mans full name. "Did you not hear me?" the jaintors said with bad english. "Sure thing, just give me..." Higuchi would say looking over to his watch, then peering back at him. "About 40 seconds?".

The clock was ticking, as Higuchi would be standing their sweating for awhile. Before he knew it, the jaintor would fall to his knees gripping his chest. "Wha-What?" he would say before falling over. Higuchi was surprised, but happy. He knew now that he was not crazy and this was only the start. Looking towards the Death Note which was in his hands, he smiled wickedly. As Ryuk behind him would laugh, looking towards him, "Humans are all so wierd". Higuchi would put the pencil back in his pencil, and went over to his bag and putting the Death Note into it. Packing up, and stepping over the corpse on the floor he would slowly close the door holding a napkin in his hand to leave no finger prints at the scene. Once stepping out of the building he hurried to get into his car, then seeing all of his co-workers walking with a new man. It must've been their replacement for him, he must have been sitting right outside! Higuchi slammed his door closed, then slammed on the breaks to reverse his car. The group of his former executives laughed at him, as he drove away. Clenching his wheel, he swung it into a direction approaching the streets of Tokyo. "I'll kill them, I will kill them all" he said heading down the alleyway as he passed a tennis court where two by the names, "Light Yagami" and "L" were in a tennis competition. Hitting the ball with his racket, the only assumption Light could make was that either way if he would win or lose it would build even more assumption of him being Kira. But who was truly kira? This was something not even L knew at this time. Hitting the ball with his own racket, he examined Light's force, if he was kira he would succeed into winning the match and if he was not their was an even higher percentage he was giving off the match to lower suspeciousion. Higuchi grinted his teeth passing them, heading home and returning to his studies he would open up a profile of everyone in the 'secret plans' orginization, "I'll kill them all" he said with weary eyes looking down at the opened notebook before him. Just before scribbling down the first name, Ryuk spoke up, "Stop". He would say, Higuchi raising his eyebrow would turn over to him. "What do you mean, stop?" he would say. Ryuk pointed to him, "If you kill them all now that wouldn't be fun, it'd be hurrying your own death date" he said to him. Looking over his head with his shinigami eyes, he had known his death date indeed. Higuchi wondered of what the shinigami had just informed him of. Putting his hands up to his face, he had to sigh. "I'll figure out something, but I promise I will kill them all" he said slamming his fist into the notebook. He would then rip out up to two pages from the notebook, "I will save these for my co-workers" he said. Ryuk shook his head, "Baka". The same time that occured, well now let's take a flashback before all of this Kira Business. It was a time where L had to bust one of his most extreme opponenets, BB. But who was BB? In fact, he was the biggest mystery in Tokyo. He looked EXACTLY like L had, but his skin was more red burnt then pale grey. He was locked in chains, in his own cell. But why was he locked away? It wasn't just for drugging his victims, but for...choking them with a rope, slashing their chest, causing blunt force trauma to their skull, and basically taking psycopathic tests on humans. It wasn't just his wits and skills that had helped him, but a gift no shinigami knew that was possible to give from birth. Shinigami Eyes. He had possessed the power of the shinigami eyes, allowing him to see more then just a person. On this day, Beyond Birthday chuckled locked in hand cuffs he whistled a tune. "I am coming for you, L" he said locked away in the cells that had bestowed him.

Now what would happen? How will this story pick up? This is only chapter one...more will be continued.


End file.
